Levi x Reader
by deathkitsuneuzakage
Summary: This is a story about the reader falling in love with Levi and he does the same. You both have a tragic past where you lost your loved one. Will you love him? Will he love you?
1. AN

Key(you can make up the name):

b/f= best friend

mbf=male best friend

b/n=brother name

t/c=tail color

e/c=ear color

y/n= your name

m/m= middle

l/m=last name

s/n=sister name


	2. Chapter 1

It was a normal morning at the Survey Corps. Jean asking out Mikasa only to be rejected, Sasha eating lots of food, and Eren fighting with Hanji comes in yelling your name (y/n)(y/n) come quick. So you get up and ask Hanji what's wrong, she says that there's going to be an expedition in 2 days and that you need to train really hard even though your top of your class with Annie Levi comes in the cafe drinking tea and calls you over so like a good girl you obey. What's wrong Heichou is there anything you need, (y/n) I guess Hanji already told you were going on an expedition in 2 days correct, Yes heichou, by the way (y/n) be papered for anything because we're going outside the walls and get me some more tea. As a good girl, you salute and walk to the kitchen to fix Levi's tea only to be knocked out by Petra and Uluo. When you woke up you were tied to a chair and you heard Peta speak Well Well, Well, So you finally decided to wake up (y/n) and you're probably wondering why you're tied up right? Well to answer that is because in 2 days we go on the expedition and to warn you to stay away from My Levi or else something bad, I mean really bad will happen to your beloved baby brother that is all your family left. Your eyes widen at that comment...You look at her with hatred in your eyes for threatening your baby brother that is almost 1 years old. Petra then told you not to tell anyone or go near Levi again and told you not to worry about getting Levi's tea she would take it to him.


	3. Chapter 2

After you left base you went to town to get your brother from your best friend's house, she was 20 and you were 18. Her name was (f/n) and you have known each other since you were kids and your parents were still alive. *FLASHBACK* Your step-mother had died during childbirth and your father was eaten by a titan the same day *END FLASHBACK* When you arrived at (f/n)'s house you were greeted with love, you were invited to stay for dinner so you stayed. Then you made your way back to base with your baby brother (b/N).When you arrived back at base you were treated by Eren who noticed the cute smiling baby. (Y/n) who is this cutie, Eren this is my baby brother (b/n) and he's staying with me till the expedition then he will stay with my friend. Eren said Oh well you two better get inside Mikasa waited why you disappeared out of the know here and Petra was all clingy to Levi, I mean gross am I right, at that we both laughed and went inside only to be seen by everyone with a baby in your eyes. I then heard a gasp from Hanji who started asking questions like a lot of them. Hanji was asking (y/n) who is the kid, who's the father, how old is he, and what is his name? You answered her saying 1. This is my baby brother, 2. He's almost one and 3. His name is (b/n). At that, everyone figured out why you started working at a young age and that was to raise yourself and your baby brother. Petra the. Looked at you with sadness, pitch and angry because Levi was looking at you. Over the next 2 days, everyone helped you take care of (b/n) even Levi which surprised everyone that he was good with kids. I took (b/n) back to my friend's house so I could get ready for my bid day early in the morning.


	4. Chapter 3

Today was the big day and I was excited. Levi had asked me why I didn't tell anyone that I was raising a kid by myself and that he was too young to be left alone. So I told him everything and him understand why and told me that if I needed him would help and watch (b/n) from me anytime. On the expedition, we fought a lot of titans and almost got killed by a titan and Petra. Petra was so annoying that I wanted to push her off the horse and leave her so she could be eaten by titans so you wouldn't have to put up with her the expedition was over we were heading back when I felt I was about to fall, then I felt a warm substance stain my white shirt. I look down to see a sword through my lower abdomen...everything slowed down as Eren turned around to me fall off my horse with a sword though my lower abandon and shouting my name. Eren was mumbling why, why, why does she look so peaceful yet in pain,why did she get stabbed. I look to see Petra holding a sword covered in (y/n)'s blood and she was smiling. Levi was silent yet surprised that Petra would do such a thing. Later on, you woke up feeling something heavy and wet on your chest so you open your eyes to see your baby brother (b/n) crying along with everyone in the room expect Erwin,Levi, and Petra. When everyone heard (b/n) stop crying the look up to see you holding him in your arms comforting like a mother would which made Levi smirk at that scene before him and everyone awws but Petra who left. Over the next few days, you didn't leave your room and (b/n) got to stay with you thanks to Levi. Then the next day you were heading to (f/n)'s house when you heard screaming so you zip using your 3DMG to get over their faster with (b/n) strapped to you by a sash. You zoom over there fast as you can to where you heard the screaming come from which was coming from the direction your friend lives so you go even faster only to see your friend (f/n) family smashed. Everything seemed to freeze and slow down, (b/n) was awake because of all the screaming, then you saw (f/n) being eaten by a titan that's when you snapped and went on a rampage slicing up the titan enjoying the screams and cries of pain of touching him then finally cutting the nap of the neck by the end the scouts showed up to see you and (b/n) covered in blood and crying. Eren was the first one to run over to you to see you afraid,crying, and shivering while (b/n) was whimpering and angry. Levi saw the titan all cut up and had a flashback about when his two best friends Isabel and Farlan getting killed by a titan but, this time, it was worse both (y/n) and (b/n) went through it and she went on a worst rampage than he did because there's blood everywhere.


	5. Chapter 4

A few days have passed and you have been a distance to everyone but (b/n) and when you were around others you would put on a fake smile. When you put on a fake smile you thought no one would worry,but Levi and of course (b/n) knew it. Petra was happy because she got to be around Levi and that you didn't get in her way, but Levi didn't pay any attention to her except when giving the order,for questions, or meetings. They had a meeting decreasing the budget and about what was going to happen to (b/n). That night Petra came to your room to try and take (b/n) away from you while you were sleeping, but she found out quickly that he wasn't a normal kid nor were you. That night it was (date) the night of the full moon when your powers can become out of control, you both had fox ears, tail, slitted eyes like a fox or cat, and the night of celebration for birth and death. Petra came in our room seeing (b/n) lying on your bed so not seeing you anywhere she went and picked him up only to be bitten nice and hard,that's when she dropped him causing him to cry and you to come out of the bathroom to see Petra and when she saw you she screamed really loud. When she screamed everyone can to your room to what's up, when they got there they saw you holding (b/n) who was crying and you trying to calm him down but it looks like it wasn't working so you want to your mini kitchen to get some milk. Everyone was in the room by now to see you and (b/n) with tails,ears, and slitted eyes while feeding (b/n) milk. Petra then tells everyone that you attacked her and you stood up balanced (b/n) who was still drinking milk on your hip and went up to her then slapped her nice and hard where it left a red handprint on her cheek.


End file.
